Lyrics:My Name Is...
by Eminem: (Chorus x2) Hi! My name is... (What?) My name is... (Who?) My name is... Slim Shady Hi! My name is... (Huh?) My name is... (What?) My name is... Slim Shady Ahem... Excuse me! Can I have the attention of the class... For one second? Hi kids! Do you like violence? (Yeah, yeah, yeah!) Wanna see me stick nine inch nails through each one of my eyelids? (Uh-huh!) Wanna copy me and do exactly like I did? (Yeah, yeah!) Try 'cid and get fucked up worse than my life is? (Huh?) My brain's dead weight. I'm tryin' to get my head straight, But I can't figure out which Spice Girl I want to impregnate (Um...) And Dr. Dre said, "Slim Shady, you a basehead". Uh-uhhh! "Then why's ya face red? Man, you wasted." Well, since age 12 I've felt like I'm someone else 'Cause I hung my original self from the top bunk with a belt. Got pissed off and ripped Pamela Lee's tits off, And smacked her so hard I knocked her clothes backwards like Kris Kross. I smoke a fat pound of grass and fall on my ass Faster than the fat bitch who sat down too fast. C'mere slut! (Shady, wait a minute, that's my girl dog!) I don't give a fuck! God sent me to piss the world off. (Chorus x2) Hi! My name is... (What?) My name is... (Who?) My name is... Slim Shady Hi! My name is... (Huh?) My name is... (What?) My name is... Slim Shady My English teacher wanted to have sex with me in Junior High. Only problem was: he was a guy. I smacked him in his face with an eraser, Chased him with a stapler, And stapled his nuts to a stack of paper. (Owwwwwwww!) Walked in a strip club, had my jacket zipped up, Flashed the bartender, and stuck my dick in the tip cup. (Wsssshhhhh...) Extraterrestrial, running over pedestrians In a space ship while they screamin' at me: "Let's just be friends!" 99% of my life I was lied to. I just found out my mom does more dope than I do. (Man.) I told her I'd grow up to be a famous rapper, Make a record about doin' drugs, and name it after her. (Oh thank you!) You know you blew up when the women rush the stands To try to touch your hands like some screamin' Usher fans. (Aaahhhhhh!) This guy at White Castle asked for my autograph, (Dude, can I get your autograph?) So I signed it: "Dear Dave, thanks for the support, asshole!" (Chorus x2) Hi! My name is... (What?) My name is... (Who?) My name is... Slim Shady Hi! My name is... (Huh?) My name is... (What?) My name is... Slim Shady Stop the tape! This kid needs to be locked away! (Get him!) Dr. Dre, don't just stand there, operate! I'm not ready to leave; it's too scary to die. I'll have to be carried inside the cemetery and buried alive. Am I comin' or goin'? I can barely decide. I just drank a fifth of vodka... dare me to drive? (Go 'head.) All my life I was very deprived. I ain't had a woman in years; my palms are too hairy to hide. Clothes ripped like the Incredible Hulk. I spit when I talk, I'll fuck anything that walks. (C'mere.) When I was little I used to get so hungry I would throw fits: "How you gonna breastfeed me, mom? You ain't got no tits!" (Whaa!) I lay awake and strap myself in the bed, With a bulleproof vest on and shoot myself in the head. (Bang!) I'm steamin' mad, (Arrrggghhh!) And by the way when you see my dad, (Yeah.) Tell him that I slit his throat in this dream I had. (Chorus x2) Hi! My name is... (What?) My name is... (Who?) My name is... Slim Shady Hi! My name is... (Huh?) My name is... (What?) My name is... Slim Shady Category: Lyrics